


The seven year itch

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fertility Issues, Forced Pregnancy, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, but everyone else thinks they are, raised knowing theyre not brothers, soft thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: Loki and Thor have always grown up knowing that they were in fact not brothers. They knew it to be fact and weren't bothered by it. It was a fact that was only privy to the inner circle, the rest of Asgard were blissfully unaware of their relation. Years pass for the pair and as suitors begin to ask for Loki's hand in marriage, Thor finds it harder and harder to fight his attraction for him. So to dissuade the oncoming suitors that threaten to steal Loki away from him, he doesn't.





	The seven year itch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going, to be honest. I've no idea what that movie was about or what connotations that phrase has, but it kept coming to me. So I gave up and chose it as my title. This is my gift for Thequeenoffish. I liked your Prompts and I hope you enjoy it. And well if you didnt Im sorry. maybe I can write you a drabble to make up for it.

His father could be so obtuse at times. Thor grumbled to himself stomping around the golden palace. The fact that he was crown prince and Loki was not should not mean that he should be barred state of affairs meetings. Loki was barred from attending or even listening in on the matters. Thor knew for a fact that Loki would do phenomenal at the logistical parts of running a country. He would tell him everything he heard about in those boring old meetings. And when he took Loki's Ideas as his own they were always well met. Once they tried to trade places with Loki's seidr, but Odin saw through him and he was punished fiercely. Thor tried not to linger on these things. Odin's unfair treatment of Loki was always a sore spot for him. To have one child and love it was one thing but to raise another as your own and mistreat it? That was monstrous. 

Thor had once again tried to open the meetings to Loki, and again he was shot down. 

Loki by this time was unbothered by his treatment. The queen was far kinder to him. Teaching him her sewings, how to control the magics that so easily came to him. He especially excelled in shapeshifting. Snakes, birds, He made a fine black stallion. Due to magic, he was also faster than any natural horse. So whenever Odin needed the absolute best horse it was Loki's duty to be his steed. It hardly mattered that his joints hurt for weeks after. Or that one time he got stuck as a horse. If it was for the king he would do it. That's not to say the king was entirely cruel. He was benevolent enough. Took him in as a babe when his family had died. He owed him everything. 

Finally, after asking many servants he'd had a rough timeline for Loki's day. He'd last been seen in the queen's gardens, so that's where he headed. Once he was there he was met with an empty garden. Frowning he called for him. His mood would be further soured if he couldn't find Loki.  Loki was his very best friend. His confidant. They grew up together. Side by side learning and exploring together. 

 He glanced around before his sights settled on his mother's apple tree. It had been a courting gift from Odin and was Loki's very favorite place to rest. "Loki, are you there?" He asked peering up into the branches. "I have things to tell you. Gossip you can spread with the sewing ladies." He said trying to entice him out of hiding. To his delight a small green head poked out from the branches, beady black eyes staring down at him as if telling him to go on. "Yes, I hear that advisor Kyleson is having marital problems." Thor reached yo towards the snake and smiled widely when it slithered and nestled itself over his shoulders. Gently Thor nestled against the snake. There was no one he would rather down his free time with. As he walked and spoke of all the juicy gossip he'd heard in his meeting he fiddled with Loki, letting him slither in between his fingers, curl up and down him arm, Thor even loved the scrape of scales as Loki wound around his neck. Not hard enough to cut off the air, but enough to where he could feel pressure. He hummed contently, letting his hand run over the scales, feeling the ridges and lightly dragging his nails across them. 

Once, Loki had mentioned how he liked the feeling, so now whenever he had to pleasure of being with him while Loki was shifted he did it as much as he could. He loved seeing Loki smile, he loved being the source of his smile. This familial sense wanting to see him smiling always and happy ran deep Within Thor. It had always been the two of them against all the realms. Loki was his and he was Loki's, in the barest of terms they belonged to each other. They always had and they always would. Thor spent hours telling him about things he'd heard. Funny stories and such. 

Finally after sometime, Loki slithered off Thor and into the grass, he could feel the blue eyes on him as he slinked away. Once he was a good distance he shifted back into his Asir form. 

Thor's breath caught in his throat, then he smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you, Loki." He said fondly. 

Loki rolled his eyes and stood dusting himself off. "You see me always, I'm not a sight to behold." He said offering his hand to Thor. 

Thor took it and stood. "Just because a sunset happens always doesn't mean it's any less beautiful." He pointed out. 

Loki opened his mouth to retort but he closed it instead, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. "You compare me to a sunset?" He asked instead. 

"Aye, I do," Thor said nodding. 

Loki humphed and turned around beginning to walk out of the gardens. "You flatterer." 

Thor simply smiled at him and followed. He was happy to follow Loki, they did it as children and he was happy to do it now, Loki had never steered him wrong. 

Eventually, the day ended and Thor and Loki went their separate ways to their rooms. when they'd been young they'd shared a room, a bed even. then they got older and Thor began shocking Loki in his sleep. if Thor didnt shock, then Loki would make ice. So they were separated, different beds became different rooms. Still years ago sometimes Thor would sneak away from his rooms to go spend the night with Loki in his. Loki always accepted him with open arms, never once turning Thor away. Loki had always wholly accepted Thor, and Thor, Loki.

Things passed as normal until one day the two Princes were walking calmly and a maid excitedly stopped them and informed them that Loki's presence was requested by the Allfather and Allmother. When Thor tried to tag along with his he was stopped by the maid, who said that it was only Loki they wanted. But that if he was curious that she heard that Loki had once again received proposals from suitors of high standings. 

Thor rolled his eyes, Loki was nearly always receiving marriage proposals. In everyone's eyes, he was the second Prince of Asgard. He was in the title and in stature but in blood, he and Thor weren't related. It was a secret that they'd been forced to keep for as long as they remember. And as the second prince he wasn't in line for the throne, but still, a prince of Asgard had sway and power in other realms. He was handsome and anyone would be happy to lay with him. but always Loki turned the proposals down. He always told Thor he simply wasn't ready to marry. And this time it would be the same. it would be he and Loki, Confirmed Bachelors, till the end of time.  

Except it didn't happen like that. Loki accepted the marriage proposal. Then the one that came a week later. Even the one that came days after that. All in all, Loki had accepted three marriage proposals. And as per customs they would travel to Asgard and try to win Loki's heart the old-fashioned way. By courting him. 

Eventually, Loki cut off the hopes of any more being sent. Saying that these men that he had chosen were it. And that only exceptional bachelors would be considered for further would be considered. 

Glancing up towards the soft knock at his door Loki stood and walked to it opening it. He was surprised to see Thor standing there meekly avoiding eye contact. 

"Thor?" He asked gently. It had been ages since they'd done this. Turning up at each other's doors in the middle of the night. He smiled Softly, "Nightmare?" He asked gently opening his door wider for him to step inside. 

"No, I've not had nightmares in centuries," he said shaking his head. "I've come to ask why, after all this time have you chosen to accept proposals?" He said sitting on one of the chairs in front of a lit fireplace. 

Loki took the opposite slowly and gave a sad smile. 

If Thor had known the identity of whoever was the cause of that sad sad look on his face he would've gutted them and delivered the corpse to Loki as an offering.

"It's time for me to grow up Thor.  I've been of marrying age for nearly four hundred years." Loki said plainly. 

"And yet, for this long, you've denied any and all suitors that would have you as a trophy." Thor was having none of this. There had to be an explanation. 

"It's time I put aside childish dreams and fantasies." He frowned. "You and I both know that it was only a matter of time before I was married off in some political trade, this way I get to choose where I end up." With a sigh, he folded his hands and placed them on his lap. "I'm thinking of my happiness here Thor. Doesn't that matter?" He asked softly. He could see  Thor was upset. 

"Doesn't mine?" Interjected Thor. Norns, he knew it was selfish. Loki never denied him any want. 

"It does, but I think this is one time I get to be selfish, Thor." He said. Then with a great sigh before Thor could say any more on the matter he stood and stretched. "They'll be here tomorrow and from then on my wedding date will be fast approaching. Good dreams Thor." He said as he ushered the blonde haired god out of his room. 

The next day was hectic, servants scurried about making final preparations and accommodations for their guests, and Thor had seen neither hide nor hair of Loki. 

He'd been woken up early and was dressed and redressed and made to look like every bit the Prince these men believed him to be. It took hours, from before the sun was up to when it was already in the sky for him to be ready. 

The. It was announced that his suitors were waiting in the throne room for the royal families appearance. 

Loki was designated to walk in the first since they were there to see him. The men introduced themselves quickly each doing their own customary bow. 

The totals stood there all silent looking them over, Loki, the most nervous Thor had ever seen him. The movements minute but Loki shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Over and over again. 

Until finally the silence was broken by a light tone and a hand on the small of Loki's back. 

"Go on, my son," Frigga said to him. She had always treated him like one of her own. And he loved her for it. "Go meet them, after all. One of them is bound to be your husband." She smiled encouragingly and nudged him closer. 

Loki blushed and looked at the queen, Allmother. she nodded and he left his appointed place by the royal family to go greet his visitors. The first gave him jewels and furs from their realm, to show how lavish he could be,  he took them graciously. The second suitor gave him an entire cart of imported goods and foods, to show that he had wealth and could provide. the third and final suitor knelt before him and kissed his hand and spoke of Loki's beauty, which Loki liked, before giving him a grand tome filled with potions and spells. fit for anyone who had Loki's level of skill in the magics.

Thor sat in his seat by his parents and scowled. sure, these were all wonderful gifts, but Loki wasn't some prize to be bought. they didnt even know him. No one would ever know him as well as he, himself did. Did they know his favorite color? his favorite drink? what soothed him when he was sick or hurt? No, they knew none of that, but still, they thought it appropriate to come and try and take him. He must've been glaring because his mother cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look. It told him "smile, we have guests." Thor painted a smile on his face and watched as Loki was fawned over by these strangers. And to his dismay, the men were all invited to stay in the palace. so that they could get to know the younger "prince" better. Thor hated them. 

He was forced to be kind to them, and to show them around but he wanted nothing more than to drag them away from where they stood so close to Loki and pummel them for even daring to look at what was his. Er, his best friend that was. His attitude was nothing like it usually was. And it was all Loki's fault. He'd been turning down suitors for centuries, so why now did he choose to accept them and be courted? He tried not to think too much on it. It didnt matter that Loki was having fun with other people. Thor had friends too. he'd tried his damnedest not to let his aggravation show but after sending Fandral to the healers with a few broken bones, Lady Sif pulled him aside and questioned him. 

"Clearly something is the matter. Wouldn't you like to get it off your chest before you harm one of us beyond repair?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

He huffed and tried to walk past her. There was no way she would understand. 

She stepped out to block him and crossed her arms. "As a friend, Thor, please, tell me your troubles." She urged. Then she smiled. "Should your mood sour any further I fear the clouds would start rolling in." She said it teasingly, but he could feel the storm brewing within him. 

He sighed offered his arm to her to hold as they walked. She took it and he started. "Its Loki, he's accepted three suitors, you see." He began, continuing only when she nodded. "He has never expressed the want to marry. And these men he's accepted." Thor huffed. 

It was no secret that Loki was attracted to both sexes, or that he tended to lean towards male companions. It wasn't a problem. They could rule equally. It could be a just and fair pair. No that wasn't the problem. 

"They're strangers. Parading around as if they are gifts from the Norns themselves." He sneered, an unusual expression on his handsome features. 

Lady Sif hummed to herself and nodded. "I see. I suppose you couldn't expect your little brother to stay single forever. He's well old enough to marry. Are you jealous that he will be Wed before you? If that's the case just send out some proposals yourself. I'm sure no one would turn down Thor Odinson, the Thunderer." She said making her voice deep and comical to say his title. 

Thor shook his head. "That's not it. I'm not jealous." Not of Loki anyways. "Usually all his attention is on me, and I can feel him cheering me on. But now these men have his attention, which should be mine." 

"You can't have him worship you forever. He's getting older. Loki should be your equal now, not a little brother to be in see at you. You shouldn't dote on him all the time. You spoil him for his spouses." She unhooked her arm from his own. "Think about meeting the men. Surely they can't be that bad." He said patting him before excusing herself to check on Frandral. 

By the time Thor got to spend time with each of the suitors, he hated each one with a passion. Only one was truly appreciative of Loki and his Intelligence, and his good looks, and his remarkable choice of fashion. The other two just spoke of treaties and land deals once the marriage was sealed and Thor was not taken by them. 

He could not hide his smug features when Kjartan, the second Suitor was sent back to his realm, disgraced. He'd been found in a compromising position with a maid. The maid had been brought to Loki for judgment and he did not punish her. He said that he did not blame her, that he too was taken by the man's ruggedness. 

Thor almost couldn't hold his scoff or the roll of his eyes. Kjarton was not rugged. If Loki wanted rugged then there was no more rugged than Thor himself. If that's what he wanted he may as well marry Thor. 

The thought popped into his head. He should marry Loki. 

It was a silly notion at first. A joke solely for himself. But the more he thought of it the more it made sense. Loki would never leave Asgard. And He could rule with him equally and change the country from within. All his suggestions were worth his weight in solid gold. Surely Thor could win his hand away from the remaining two idiots. Maybe not the third and Final suitor, he would be a challenge. Hagen, the highest son from a distant relative of his mothers. A cousin he'd never met. A man of little importance to him. But one he still had to be wary of. 

The other man, the first suitor, Maddox of well Thor didn't know where didnt even want to necessarily marry Loki. He'd heard him say it to a scrying stone. That he just wanted to get the exposure and go home. Thor was sure he could convince him to drop out. 

Then it would just be he and Hagen. First, he had to propose to Loki. 

Thor waited for the perfect moment. After all. Thor KNEW how much Loki was a fan of drama. He would have to do it when tension was high. He soon found the perfect time. 

After months of coaxing and prodding for Maddox to drop out, one morning while the royal family, Loki, and his suitors were breaking their fast, he stood announced his resignation and left the table. Frigga seemed the most surprised. Her mouth actually falling open. Thor buzzed with nervousness in his seat, it was now or never. 

Thor stood clearing his throat and turned to Loki. " I, Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and the Skies, am hereby asking you, Loki, For your hand in marriage." It felt like the time stopped in the room, it was only for a moment before chaos erupted. 

"Thor!" his mother hissed trying to tug him back into his seat. "That is nothing to joke about, Take your seat." 

"I play no games mother, I've thought about this." He said holding his place. 

"You have nothing to offer him for an engagement present." She stated. 

Closing his eyes Thor knelt before them all, still facing Loki. "Should you choose to accept my proposal, I will give you a lifetime of happiness. I would give you everything you could ever want. I would stand by you, and you by me, hand in hand, sitting on the thrones of Asgard. Should you choose me we would rule as equals." He said before glancing up to see his face. 

"Loki, you couldn't possibly ac-" Frigga began.

"I accept." He said suddenly. Standing from his place he looked down to Thor and nodded. "I accept your proposal, Thor Odinson." Being ever the drama lover with that, Loki, left the table. 

Soon it was the talk of the realms. Prince Loki of Asgard accepted the proposal of his brother The Golden Thunderer. It wasn't unheard of for royal siblings to do this sort of thing. Many royal children weren't socialized properly and tended to have deep bonds. Those however tended to be opposite genders.

Before, producing an heir for another country wouldn't have been a problem. There were consorts and chamber ladies for that sort of thing. But if he were to end up choosing his brother, then no heir could be produced. Thor was Crown prince, directly in line for the kingdom's throne. All his other suitors had been lords, and dukes. But not Thor. This would be interesting. People knew as much. 

For their first outing as a potential pair, they were to be chaperoned. After them eating a meal in near silence, with only pleasantries exchanged, Thor was beginning to doubt how well this plan was thought. How was he to go from platonic to romantic feelings for the man in such a short amount of time? 

Loki dabbed at his mouth and stood. "Thank you for the meal, Thor. It was incredibly relieving to have a thought to myself, it was just what I needed." 

Thor smiled softly at him and nodded, but before he could get a reply in Loki was in his space. 

"Thank you again, Thor." He said placing a kiss on his cheek. 

And oh. That's how one's feelings could go from platonic to romantic. 

Thor had had many kisses, all sorts of kisses, in all types of places. But he couldn't remember one that had ever sent tingles down his spine. There had never been one that right after he had wanted another. 

It felt like the kind of kiss that one would wage war for. One that he would be chasing forever thereafter. 

Thor immediately wanted to ask if he could see him tomorrow. But he quickly realized that their days were staggered. He would get one day, Loki's attention to himself as it should be, and the next it would be given to Hagen. 

While he didn't like him, he respected him. If he wasn't careful, Hagen could steal away Loki. Thor saw the way his eyes softened on Loki. The way he touched him so lightly like his skin was porcelain. He made Loki laugh, which Thor KNEW personally was a feat of its own. He could talk about the Arcana for hours. Thor himself had never really been able to keep up intellectually with Loki. 

Though that's not to say he was dumb.  The two of them had the same education. Thor had taken to languages and physical skill, whereas Loki was taken with history and magic. 

By the time Thor had thought about all of his strengths and flaws, and those of his opponent, Loki was gone. 

The next day he felt bitter that he couldn't even see Loki. That even his sight was reserved for Hagen. He passed their great ballroom only to catch a glimpse of the two of them dancing alone. It was innocent enough until he saw where Hagen had his hand placed, Loki did nothing to move it. Surely he could feel it. Before he could go in and say anything he was ushered away as it wasn't his turn to see Loki.  

It passes like that, he would have one day, then Hagen the next. 

It took him all that time to realize that there had never been a time when he wasn't in love with Loki. It had always been him. 

And he was getting worried, that it wasn't the same for Loki. Hagen had been given a four-day pass with Loki to take him to his home. So that he could see the realm. 

After that, the two of them were close. The lingering touches made Thor's stomach turn. The sidelong glances, that they made at each other at dinner clenched at his heart. The hushed laughs at things only they knew. 

It made him ache. The thought that he lost Loki. But he had still not made a choice. 

For the first time since the courting had started Loki requested time for himself. Neither would get to see him or try to woo him. 

During the second day of his solitude, he came to Thor's room in the middle of the night. He was clearly distressed and Thor readily gave up a night's worth of sleep. 

"I understand that we will both be punished if I'm found here, but please talk to me like you used to. Not like someone competing for my hand." He pleaded. Thor gave a curt nod. "I thought I was ready for marriage, but I don't think I am. I visited his lands." He paused. "And it was beautiful. They cared for me as if I had been with them centuries. They were wonderful, and I care for Hagen." Loki getting quieter. 

"But you do not know if you love him." Thor finished. 

Loki nodded. "Aye. And I am not sure what to do about it." He said. 

"You cannot force these feelings Loki. I've had many partners, and It's something I learned the hard way." He said honestly. "If you don't love Hagen, the only way you'll find out is to know him. Carnally." 

Loki stood abruptly. "You think I would go out and whore myself to see if I like the way he fucks me?" He scoffs. "I wasn't allowed to go out and lay with anyone that breathes Thor, I am not you." He hissed. 

"No, No, of course, not. Loki, I did not mean to offend." 

Loki sat back down and crossed his arms with a huff. "I did not mean to be harsh. It's only that I have a large decision ahead of me."

"That you do." Thor agreed nodding. "But I suspect that your choice will be good. You'll be satisfied and right now, only your feelings matter." 

Loki was quiet for a moment before nodding his head. "Of course, finally. I'm glad someone sees it my way." He stood again, this time much more calmly, before walking to the door. "Thank you for allowing me to come in." 

Thor had followed him and gave him a small smile. "I suspect it's the least I could do." He said placing his hand on Loki's neck in a familiar display of affection. 

Loki's gaze softened and Thor would've bet any amount of money that he leaned into the touch. They both stood in the doorway looking at each other, both of them waiting for the other to make a move. Any move. 

Maybe it happened too fast for his liking, but when Thor moved his hand to tuck away a few stay strands of Loki's hair, Loki flinched. 

Thor shushed him gently. "Are you scared of me now, Loki?" He asked gently as he moved closer.  "Know that I would never intentionally cause or let harm come to you." Thor was close now. 

Loki could feel his breath on his face and all he could do was give a gentle nod. 

"And know, that whatever choice you decide to make," Thor paused, "I will always love you." 

Without thinking, Loki quickly pulled Thor's face forward and their lips met in an awkward kiss. Teeth meeting and grazing lips. 

As far as kisses went, Thor had had better. But he could still fix it. 

As quickly as he could, without ruining the kiss, he broke away from Loki's lips and tilted his head up to a better position. Then with all the eagerness, he went back to the kiss, this time without all the teeth and awkward tongue. 

Shortly after that Loki was pulling away and wiping at his mouth. "I shouldn't have don't that. We shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I should leave." And so he did. 

Thor didn't think it was a mistake. Things happened for a reason. The seasons, everything that happened was fate. Fate would bring he and Loki together, he was sure of it now. 

He let things be and they all continued normally. 

Then on one of his days be decided to seriously pursue him. "Loki," he began. "I love you with my entire being." He said leaning in close

Loki let out a small gasp and looked to Thor. 

 "I cannot fathom the thought of you with another man, Loki. I love you. I love you to no ends. And should you choose me we would rule together till the end of time. I would be your first and I would take it with a pleasure you will come to know.  I would have you in every way. You would have me however you wished." He said cupping Loki's face. "Keep your face calm, we have a watcher." Thor hushed. "I would lay you on the bed and pleasure you until you could no longer speak, and tears were in your eyes. And I would take your weeping cock into my mouth and suck." Thor smiled innocently.  After learning Loki was untouched he wanted nothing more than for Loki to fuck his mouth until he came. Thor loved seeing Loki try and shift to hide the tent that was forming in his pants. They were at a public place, during one of their dates. 

Shortly after that, Hagen, too, dropped out. For he knew he could not compete with Thor. Not in the long run, he could see it was a waste of time. It was a bittersweet farewell between him and Loki, and though Thor had no right to be jealous he was. He had no reason because Loki had picked him over all others. Above Hagen who was currently kissing each of Loki's knuckles, and saying goodbye. 

Thor gave them their time alone before Loki returned to him. 

"Hagan tells me, that's should you ever hurt me he would kill you," Loki told him with a smile. 

"Loki, should I ever hurt you, I would kill myself." He said placing a kiss to his brow. 

They wasted no time in getting married and joining. 

Then after a few months came the talk of having children. Keeping the royal line going. It had been agreed upon because Loki had the better aptitude with magic that it would be he who would carry their child. That and the fact that Thor served as a minor fertility god.  

Loki had never truly understood the meaning of sadness. 

The healers one morning had told him he was with babe and he and Thor cried out of happiness. Their child would be the most loved and most protected child of all the realms. Loki had not even started growing, and yet Thor was always touching his stomach and smiling and whispering little secrets to the child. He was truly in love all over again. Names were being tossed around, some for if the child was a male, others should it be female. They couldn't've been more ecstatic. Everything was going too perfectly. The Norns know good times never last, even for the gods. 

Then one night Loki felt pains and a sick slick between his legs and he cried out in horror. Thor called for the healers to come as quick as they could and they told them it was too late. That male couldn't have children, even a magic-induced one could have complications.  

Thor cleaned Loki and sat him by the window while he cleaned their bed. 

It took Loki months to even begin to act normal again, even then he was different, more frenzied. He was always studying, mixing potions in the apothecaries office. He hid himself away from the world, from Thor. 

Thor was mourning. Mourning his child, and his best friend. Loki had changed. He could hear him muttering to himself, incantations, and curses. Then one day Loki appeared in their room with two vials in hand. He presented them to Thor with a smile. 

"Tell me, my love." He said handing the orange vial to Thor. "Would you like to try again for a babe?"

Thor took the vial with a quizzical face. "What is this?" He asked swirling the liquid in it. 

"It's only something to help with fertility." He said holding up his own foul looking grey liquid. "They help with different things of course," Loki said with a gleam in his eyes. "They're of my own device. I created them especially to help in Procreation." 

 Thor looked to his in disdain and then back to Loki. "Do they work?" 

"Of course they work _I_ made it." He said taking the stopper off his own vial. "they say if one wants something done right they must do it themselves." With that Loki drank his contents. licking the remaining bits off his lips he looked to Thor. "You'd better drink that. Who knows how long the effects will last."

Damn it all. He could never resist Loki. Thor too downed his vial and stood still for a moment. He felt no change. "I don't feel anything." 

"Good, if you felt it changing anything that would bad. The best magic is untraceable." Loki said as fact. 

Thor figured that Loki knew more about Magic than he so he took his word for it. "Now what?" He asked. 

"Now you bed me, dear husband." He said with a smile. Loki walked sultrily over to the door locking it.  

 As soon as the door closed behind them Thor wasted no time slammed Loki up against it, so close to snapping as he fumbled with Loki’s shirt, and then the whole thing was shredded, hanging off of his skinny frame in ribbons that Thor impatiently ripped away. Loki grinned up at him.

"Eager are we? I happened to like that shirt" He said pointedly.

Thor sucked on his neck like it was a lifeline, and judging from the way Loki arched up into it, he was more than forgiven.

Thor manages to summon the patients to untie Loki’s trousers, but then Loki was gasping and grabbing his wrists, and Thor recognized a spot of fear that made him stop at once. "Loki," he breathed in question. 

"What if it doesn't work? Or worse, what if it works and I lose it again?" He said shaking slightly. 

Thor grabbed his wrist and kissed it tenderly. "Then we try again, my love. Whenever you're ready. Damn the procedures. Let them try and take you away from me." He pressed a kiss to his face tasting the salt in his tears. 

Thor grabbed his hand and guided Loki’s to his cock.

Loki shuddered.

“It’s not going to bite you, ”He said. “I might, though.” He teased taking a playful nip at Loki's neck.

Loki looked at him, lips parted slightly, eyes blown wide and let his hand settle on the base, just above his balls.

Thor’s head dropped forward to rest on Loki's shoulder with a relieved sigh, and Loki hummed, fingers curling around its girth as far as they could and he began pumping. 

Thor’s deep moan echoed obscenely through the room. “ _Yes_ ,” he growled, “more. _Yes_ , that,  _that_.” Thor let himself be pleasured for a moment before lifting Loki and carrying him over to the bed and dropping him unceremoniously. "Tell me again, husband." He said his voice taking on a husky tone. "What do you want?"

" _Please_." Whined Loki who was almost writhing on the bed.

"Please _what_?" Asked Thor. 

 "Everything hurts, _it aches,_ Please _touch_ me, _Love_ me. Please oh please  _fuck_ me, dear husband." He said looking up at him from half-lidded eyes. 

"And so I shall." He said quickly discarding his clothes to join Loki in his stark nakedness. It took him no time for Thor to place himself between Loki's thighs. Placing loving little bites to the place where his body met his thigh. Then he moved to where he actually wanted to be. Thor savored the feeling of his tongue pressed to Loki's entrance. After lapping at it for a while he finally delved his tongue in. Thor worked his tongue in even motions. In and out. Swirling in and slurping at the juices slowly working Loki open, getting him ready for the main act. Then as Thor hit the spot with his tongue Loki made an inhuman noise halfway between a sob and a scream and shook before going still cum splattered all over his stomach. He could hear him panting, so Thor knew he wasn't dead. He gave him a few minutes to gather his senses. 

"I'm ready," said Loki with a soft nod. 

Having prepared him well enough Thor slid in easily. Seemingly being sucked in eagerly by Loki. Once he was fully settled in he pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in. He gave a few experimental thrusts before finally he hiked Loki's leg up further almost onto his shoulder, getting deeper with each thrust. Leaning over covering Loki's writing body with his own he growled out, "I have always been yours."

Loki keened out a whine. "And I, Yours." He said looking Thor in his eyes and baring his neck, in a flirtatious display of submission which Thor took greedily. Loki held back no moans and took everything Thor gave him with the grace of a ruler. A ruler in the throwes of extasy, but a ruler nonetheless. He pulled his nails sharply across any expanse of Thor's skin he could reach. 

 Thor shuddered and bit softly at the delicate skin there. "Soon you'll be full with my seed. Full and plump with babes. Mine." He growled out. Thor kept moving. It was like his passions were ignited, every inhibition was let loose and Loki took him in stride. 

Soon Loki could feel heat cooling in the pit of his loins. And he shuddered and struggled to keep his legs up. "Thor, I can't." He whined

 Thor lifted both over his shoulders and gave him a grin.  "Oh, but you must.." He said breathily. 

Loki let his head fall back into the bedding and he tried to force his legs close. He was so close. He could feel the edge. 

With the nigh abusive pace Thor has set it was mere moments before Loki was spilling between the two of them. Thor pauses and kissed him, how told him how well he took it. How good he had done. Then he started moving his hips again. This time a slow, gentle, loving pace. 

Loki gave a low whine and again tried to close his legs. "Too much." He murmured. 

Thor shushed him gently again and pressed little soothing kisses to his lips. After slightly picking up the pace slightly he was cumming deep inside Loki. 

As he pulled out Loki was sure to close his legs, keeping as much of Thor's seed in as he could before drifting off to sleep. 

Then all they could do was wait. It was torture. Thor could see how nervous Loki was. Expectant. Hopeful. Thor would stay in the middle. Not optimistic, but nor pessimistic. So when the news came that Loki was indeed pregnant he tried to stay realistic. 

Loki though, was over the moon. His potions had worked. He wouldn't say what they were but he was pregnant and that was all that mattered. 

Every few weeks he would spend time with the healers. To make sure things were progressing along fine. Then he started to grow round, and Thor let himself have more hopes than doubts. 

He loved touching the bump. Rubbing his face on it. He would even talk to it. 

Loki was all for it until he wasn't allowed to do things anymore. Thor insisted he not carry things too heavy. He couldn't mix his potions. He couldn't test them. He was waddling, angry mess. Ready to snap at anyone. 

The healers told him that because it wasn't natural that it would take longer. 

That was fine by Thor because he loved wheeling the movements beneath the skin. He loved the fond look on Loki's face. And he loved their child. And he would do anything to protect their unborn child. 

Thor was upset that Loki hadn't allowed him to be in the room during the birth. But he quickly got over that when he got to hold his child. All of asgard rejoiced in the birth. All of the realms send gifts fit for Odin himself. 

* * *

All of this because Thor couldn't to loose his best friend. All of this because Loki was tired of a so called childhood crush. 

**Author's Note:**

> It most likely has spelling errors and grammatical problems, So I'm sorry for that.
> 
> also kudos and comment, please.


End file.
